


Ghosts Don't Exist

by SpecialInteresting



Category: Camp Hysteria - Tik Tok
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, In which I listened to my friends song for this tag on repeat for half an hour and made this, Murder Mystery, Okay so maybe Kayden isn't really mentioned, again kind of, but shh, guess what this is yet another extremely beta read one because it is YET ANOTHER ENGLISH ESSAY, it's a real good song you guys, it's a whole thing, kind of? yeah, one (1) ghost - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialInteresting/pseuds/SpecialInteresting
Summary: A ghost was hardly the most important thing, she tried to say, there was a danger on the loose and her friends needed to be warned. A real danger. Not a ghost. Ghosts don’t exist.
Relationships: Angela Robinson (Camp Hysteria)/Alastair Graham (Camp Hysteria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ghosts Don't Exist

The wind was howling, making the old building creak and rattle. The cold had seeped into the rooms, making them colder than they should be this time of year. The lights had been on for the first time in a while. Now they weren’t. Camera equipment was laying around, abandoned. Bags, clothes, makeup and other knick knacks had been left untouched in the eerily quiet rooms.

A person was walking around, alone. All she knew was that she had come to this place to make something. A movie? Her friend had asked her to act in something. But now she just walked around, alone. Why wasn’t there anyone else here? Had she come here alone?

No, that couldn’t be. She wouldn’t come to a place like this alone. She would have at least brought her boyfriend. Where was he? Where was Alastair? Was that even his name? She couldn’t remember. She couldn’t even remember her own name. How long had she been walking around? Something had happened to her, and she had seen her friends for a while, but they were all gone now. Where had they gone, she wondered. She had to warn them of something. Something important. One of them had changed, become new, and they were all in danger. She was sure she had seen them not long ago. She was sure. Had they been hurt? She hoped they hadn’t. She had yet to warn them.

Even months later, when the story of the tragic death of 8 teenagers who had been filming on Camp Hysteria made the news, she continued walking around. When she tried to talk to the people that came through they would either ignore her or treat her like some kind of apparition. She just wanted to know where her friends were. They needed to be warned. But these people wouldn’t help, they just kept talking about some ghost. A ghost was hardly the most important thing, she tried to say, there was a danger on the loose and her friends needed to be warned.

A real danger. 

Not a ghost. 

Ghosts don’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wow this is sad and self indulgent.  
> Comments and Kudos are as usual appreciated and loved


End file.
